Angelic Puppy
by xXZeroChanXx
Summary: Pai's never really loved anything, nor has anything really loved him. But he meets a little girl on his birthday and begins to feel something between them. Sorry my first story, so summery sucks! PaixZakuro and other pairings maybe. !CHAPTAR 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_MMMKK! This is my first fanfic so its going to suck but whatever ^.^  
I'm only doing this for my best friend who LOVES this couple! (HI JADE!! –stupid weird grin-) I might have it switch POV at times, but who knows! :D I don't even know because I'm making it up at I go!_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_Chapter One: Birthday_

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__

The purple haired, pointy eared alien sighed. Today was his 9th birthday, but his parents were out and he was stuck with his idiotic friends.

"Pai-san!" shouted a green haired alien carrying a brown haired alien.

"What is it Kish…" He asked not looking away from the space ship's window.

"Watch this!" Kish yelled in excitement as he jumped in joy. "Do it again Tart!"

Pai looked down at the 5 year old as he made a loud _BWAGH _sound with his mouth as a large bubble came with it. Kish, the 7 year old clapped and laughed as he jumped on the bubble till it popped. Long silence…

Pai raised a brow, "Fascinating…" then looked away back at the window. Kish frowned then look at Tart who looked like he was eating his own hands. Pai sat in a peaceful lonely silence until a jerk of the ship made him fall. He looked up to see the control room door open. "Kish!" he yelled as he ran to the door but fell to the right as the ship tilted to the right. Pai slammed against the ship's wall and rubbed his head. He started to slid to the left when the ship tilted. Pai tried to hold him-self on the ground but failed as he slipped to the left with other things.

_Kish's POV_

"WEEE! I'm like daddy when he gets home from work!" he happily shouted as he zigzagged.

_Pai's POV_

As the ship zigzagged he flew to the right and the left as if he were a bouncy ball being thrown really hard.

_Kish's POV_

"That looks fun… I wanna try." Said Tart demandingly.

"No way, aliens who are under 6 with the name Tart can't drive"

Tarts face turned red in anger, "Gemmy that!" he shouted as he grabbed the wheel.

"Hey! Let go!" Kish yelled back as they fought over it back and forth.

_Pai's POV_

The ship moved everywhere! Right now the ship was doing loopy loops, and Pai crashed into the ceiling, the left wall, floor, the right wall, and the process continued.

_Kish better be prepared for the ultimate revenge for this…_

_Kish's POV_

"Let…" Kish said as he pulled to one side.

"Go…!" Tart said as he pulled on the other side of the wheel.

_CRACK!_

Kish and Tart looked at their half of the wheel. "uh- oh…"

_Pai's POV_

Right now, Pai was on the ceiling as if he was stuck. He turned his head to the window. They were going to crash on a plant! Pai cursed and looked at the control room door seeing Kish and Tart's faces being stretched by the air.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Pai and the other two aliens stood in the forest… looking at the ship. But Kish looked at his crushed macaroni art that Pai destroyed. Pai sighed and walked away.

"Where are you going Pai?" asked Tart.

Pai looked over his shoulder. "Going to be alone for a little bit. ALONE"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Pai found a good place to rest. He was surrounded by trees and bushes and looked at the clouds in the empty space above. _It kind of looks like the trees are floating. _He thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Pai woke up about an hour later, looking around franticly. _Oh yeah… we crashed…_he thought. He sat up against the tree he was laying against to see a girl with a purple short dress with light purple stripes going down it. Her long purple hair flowed as the with the wind and her dark sensitive eyes stared at him. "Who are you?" he asked as he turned a light shade of red. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she replied. He lifted a brow, "I asked first." He said crossing his arms.

"It's my hiding place." She said as she sat down.

"Whatever…" he turned

"…Your not from here are you…?" she asked.

Pai jumped, what should he say? "Uh… no, I am not."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was dragged by my friends."

"What's your name?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Just answer the dang question."

"I am Pai, I am 9 today."

"Today is your birthday?"

"Yes, now who are- hey wait I was talking to you!" he yelled at the purple haired girl who got up and started to walk away.

"Stay here, for a second." She said as she started to run.

She came back a few minutes later holding something behind her back.

Pai tried to look behind her back without getting up. "What'cha got there?" he ask curiously. She pulled her hand from behind her back to show him a elegant looking fan.

"Here." She said as she handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked while looking at it from all different angles.

"A fan… Its your birthday right? I would have bought you something but I would be gone to long."

"Oh…" he looked down blushing at her kind present. "So what's your name?"

"Zakuro…"

_Zakuro, huh?I kind of like that name…_

"How old are you?"

"I'm 9 also."

"oh."

She looked up at the clouds. "It looks like the trees are floating doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." Looking away from the fan and to the clouds.

Pai turned his head to Zakuro who was still staring at the blue sky.

_Her eyes look pretty with the sky in her- WOAH! I did NOT just think that!_

She looked away from the clouds and smiled at Pai. He blushed and looked back down at the fan.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

_OK! How was it? Good Bad? I am sorry for this but I still have chapters to write…unless Jade doesn't want me to. SO! THERE YOU GO JADE!!! –goofy smile- :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok! I'm sorry for the ones who liked this story and had to wait! I just haven't gotten enough reviews. I still didn't but Jade reviewed it asking to continue so yeah…_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Chapter 2: 9 years later_

_~*~*~*~*~_

Pai sighed and looked down at the fan; he still remembered the girl who gave it to him 9 years ago like it was yesterday. When Pai returned to the ship that day, Kish and Tarb were talking to their home planets police. Pai never forgot Zakuro, she was the only one who really wished him a happy birthday. He got back to him home planet, his parents were still gone and came home later the next day… Pai looked up at the sky and started to fan himself. He was back on Earth for a mission. A mission to take the planet for their own. As Pai thought more, he slowly drifted off to sleep in the tree he was in.

"Oi! Pai!"

Pai twitched, "What is it Kish…?"

"Aren't you suppose to be observing the environment and stuff around here with us?!"

"I've done more then you. All you have been doing is stalking that red headed girl around."

"I wasn't stalking! I was just… following her for the past hour."

"Yeah, stalking."

"Well, what do you know about love?!

Pai shrugged then jumped off of the tree, "Your right. What do I know?"

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

Pai started to walk towards the city, "Observing."

~~**~~

Pai looked at all the humans around him in disgust and continued walking. He looked at his bracelet. The leaders who sent us on the mission gave it to him and his team so that when they put it on, they have human like ears. Pai stomach grumbled.

"Ugh… What do they have to eat here?" Pai asked himself as he looked around.

Pai stared at the large pink building and sighed. _Closest restaurant to me…_

Pai walked up the doors and hesitated for a moment but went inside anyways. He jumped a little at the bell ring that went off as he opened the door. There was tables around the whole room, most of them people sat at and ate. A little blonde girl in an orange maid outfit was walking on a ball with her hands as some of the customers clapped. A blue haired girl with a blue dress was sitting and drinking out of a small cup while getting yelled at by the red head Kish was following.

"May I take you to your seat?" someone called from beside him.

He looked at the long green haired girl with glasses and a green dress, "Uh, yeah, sure…"

She walked over to a table that was in the corner on the room and handed him a menu. Pai sat down as she left for the moment and started to look at the menu. All there were was desserts and sweets…

Pai heard the tiny bell ring again but kept his eyes on the menu.

"Ah! Zakuro onee-sama!" a voiced called out.

Pai jumped and looked up from him menu and stared at the purple haired girl from his table.

"Zakuro, how was the photo shoot?" the redhead asked.

Zakuro shrugged, "Fine…"

"Are you ready to order?"

Pai looked at the same maid, "Hai. I'll just have the chocolate cake…"

She smiled and wrote it down on paper before leaving again. Pai looked back towards the door to see Zakuro and the others gone.

~~**~~

The humans ran and screamed as their huge panther like chimera anima. The panther had orange fur, its paws were yellow, and it had large fangs. Its eyes were red but the pupils were blue. At the end of its tail, it had a yellow fan like shape and every time it waved its tail, the wind would throw people off its feet.

"Look at them run!" Tarb laughed as he sat in the air.

Pai just stood with his arms crossed and looked at all the humans. Kish was smiling and floated upside down in a sitting position. All their bracelets were off so that it now showed their long ears.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" a voiced shouted before a pink arrow was shot at then anima.

The three aliens stared at the on coming group.

"Who are they?" Tarb asked.

Kish smiled wide, "Kitten!"

The pink haired girl who was wearing a pink dress, red gloves boots and ribbon on her cat tail jumped, "You again?!"

Pai looked at Kish, "How does she know who you are…?"

Kish sweat dropped, "Well, I had my bracelet off the other day…"

Tarb and Pai sighed, "Baka."

The blonde monkey tailed girl ran at the anima, "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Tarb stood up and took out to balls attached to one string and began to spin it around and threw it towards the monkey.

"Hey! Don't pick on Pudding, na no da!" she fumed.

The anima growled and leapt at Pudding.

"Pudding watch out!" yelled the green girl with a green dress and boots.

Pudding looked up, "AH!"

Before the anima could land on Pudding, a purple haired girl with a purple outfit and boots, and gray wolf ears picked her up and jumped out of the way.

Pudding sighed in relief, "Thank you Mew Zakuro, na no da!"

Kish smiled before flying towards the pick girl with two small swords, "Ok! Time to play kitten!"

"My name is Mew Ichigo! Not kitten!" she yelled as she took out her weapon.

"Ribbion Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

At the same time they all aimed at the anima. Pai narrowed his eyes at the girls as he pulled out his own weapon, the fan Zakuro gave him.

Pai waved his fan once at Lettuce as he shouted, "Fuu rai sen puu jin!"

Lettuce looked up to see a blot of lightening hit her and send her flying back. Zakuro and the others looked up. The first two looked angry but Zakuro seemed… surprised? Pai looked away, trying to escape her gaze and shot another lighting bolt at Pudding, who easily jumped out of the way. The blue girl helped up the green girl and they jumped back to attacking the anima. Ichigo was fighting Kish, Tarb was fighting Pudding. Zakuro stared up at Pai before fighting the anima again. Pai continued to uses his attacks on the girls for a few more minutes before,

"Ichigo! Now!" The blue one called out.

She pushed Kish off ,"Hai! Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

And just like that, the monster disappeared.

Kish and Tarb returned up to where Pai was, "See you next time kitten!" Kish called out before they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~

"Baka! How could you show that hag your true form?!" Tarb yelled.

"I misplaced my bracelet and I was going to be late to see Ichigo walk to school!"

"We don't have time for you to love Kish, we need to focus on the mission." Pai said calmly.

"You guys don't understand!"

"Doesn't matter! We came here for one purpose only!" Tarb growled.

"Whatever!" Kish yelled before disappearing.

"Where'd he go?!"

"Where do you think?"

Tarb sighed as Pai put on his bracelet, "Your going out to?!"

"Hai. I'm going to observe that group, and I think I know were to go…" Pai said before leaving.

He reappeared near the café and sighed. He hoped Zakuro wouldn't noticed him when he walked in.

"Meow!"

Pai looked down to see a white kitten with a blue bow around its neck sitting in front of him. He blinked a few times, confused, and bent over to pick up the cat. When his hand went near it, it walked back and meow again before walking. Pai stared at the cat walking away for a while before following after it. The cat stopped for a moment and looked back at him before waving its tail and running.

"Hey!" he called out to the cat as he ran after it.

After 8 minutes of following the cat, it ran into a forest. Pai stopped for and put his hands on his knees and panted. _Where'd it go? _He thought. When he regained his breath he entered the think forest. _This is so stupid. I can't see anything! _He jumped over a large fallen tree trunk and pushed a leafy branch aside to find a small open area. Zakuro sat up against the tree with her eyes closed. The moons rays shunned down on her as the cat walked up to her. Pai's eyes widened and he started to back up, but as fate would have it, he fell over the tree trunk and fell on sticks. When he sat up he looked at Zakuro, who was lifting the branch.

"…Pai?" she asked when she looked at him.

He stayed silent and stood up then brushed himself off, "You must be mistaken."

"Don't take me for a fool, I know someone when I see them."

Pai stared at her, "My name is not Pai." He paused and turned, "and if you excuse me, I need to leave."

"Pai!"

Pai started to run they way he came with Zakuro following behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*dies of crappyness of chapter*_

_Yeah yeah yeah, I know it was dumb, but I tried! __


	3. Chapter 3

FFFFFFFF-! Oh my goooosh! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, my brother deleted Microsoft Word on my laptop so I tried to re download it, but it isn't free... BUT I FOUND OPEN OFFICE! YES. Now to get to the story~

_==!==!==_

_Chapter 3: First Meeting?_

_==!==_

Pai panted as he made it through the woods. The damn girl was still following! He looked over his shoulder to see her sprint out of the bushes and towards him quickly. Pai turned his head forward and cursed to himself. He wasn't used the whole running thing. He would just transport like any other alien would. If he did that now, there would be a good chance that his cover would be blown. He saw the city's lights start to brighten up as he neared the end of the block. "Pai!" she called out. Her voice was getting closer, meaning he would be caught.

When he finally reached the city, he ran across the street when the cars were out of his way. But in mid-way across, there was loud honking that made him turn around. Zakuro stood frozen as the approaching car came, trying to halt itself. The purple haired woman felt her feet lift off the ground as she was pushed over. Zakuro fell over into her rescuers arms and looked up. Pai's face had a pained expression since his head hit the curb. "Are you alright?" the man in the car yelled. Zakuro stood up with Pai following after while rubbing his head. "Don't worry about it. Continue on," Pai responded and turned around.

Zakuro followed after the man as he walked away. "Thank you..." she said. Pai stopped and turned to the woman. "That could have been prevented, you know. If you would have just let me be you wouldn't of had to risked your life," he sighed. "Well, you caught me. What was your purpose for doing so?" Zakuro looked at the man, "Pai, I'm no fool. I remember you, and I know you remember me." Pai had an annoyed expression on his face. "Even if I did know you, what would you do then?" Pai asked.

Zakuro crossed her arms."Are you saying you do?"

"I said nothing of the sort."

"You're implying it, aren't you?"

"Don't jump to conclusions."

The two stared at each other for a moment. "What is your name?" Zakuro asked, braking the silence. Pai opened his mouth to answer, but the annoying voice behind him interrupted him. "PAI!" Kishu called out while waving his arm and running towards him. Pai wanted to smack his forehead, but he instead turned to Kishu. He have him a look that said, 'You idiot!' Kishu ignored the look. He was used to it by now. He looked over Pai's shoulder and smirked. "Got yourself a lady friend, eh?" Pai glared at the green haired male. Zakuro turned and walked away without saying a word. "Did I ruin a moment?" Kishu asked, and tilted his head. When she was out of sight, the two aliens transported to their ship.

"You idiot...! Do you realize you might have blown our cover?" Pai hissed.

"How was I suppose to know? I can't see when a building is right in front of me!" Kishu argued, referring to Pai.

Pai closed his eyes to try and calm himself. He ended up walking out of the the room Kishu was in and into his own room. Why must he be working with idiots? He slowly took off his shirt and flopped onto his bed. The tall alien was exhausted. Pai closed his heavy eyes and fell asleep. Through out the night, he dreamt of a woman with crystal blue eyes slowly approaching him from the darkness. He awoke abruptly when soft fingers brushed across his cheek. Pai looked at his surroundings to see that he was still in his room.

After changing and getting ready, Pai set out to the city. He walked around aimlessly until he noticed he stopped in front of Cafe Mew. The purple haired alien stared up at the building for a moment, knowing this is where Zakuro worked. "E-excuse me!" a shy voice called out from in front of him. Pai turned his head to see the green haired maid near the door with a blush dusting her cheeks. "Wo-would you like to come in?" Pai was about to decline, but a voice came from behind him. "Come in, come in! Na no da!" a little blonde hair girl wearing a orange maid uniform yelled as she pushed him towards the door.

Pai grumbled to himself as he was pushed inside the cafe and seated. He waited for a moment before a maid walked up to him. It was Kishu's "Kitten". He just ordered a water so she would leave him be. For a moment, he looked around the building and the people inside it. He stood up, and headed towards the kitchen, thinking it was the bathroom. Right when he got to the door, Zakuro walked out with a try in her hand. The two bumped into each other and caused the tray to fall as Zakuro. Pai caught Zakuro in one arm while the other caught the tray and the snacks on it. People around them clapped as Pai let go of Zakuro when she regained her balance.

"That was great!" a man with his brown hair tied back into a ponytail commented. "That could be very useful, you know!" Pai stared at the man confused. Humans were amused just by something so simple? A blonde haired man stood by a wall and stared at the purple haired man. "Ryou, don't you think you could let the man work here?" the brown haired man asked.

"No, Keiichiro. You know why too," he responded quietly.

Pai watched as the two men whispered to one another. "So," Zakuro said, making Pai turn to her, "what are you doing here?"

"I was forced in here by the yellow maid," he said with his usual emotionless face.

"I assume that you mean Pudding. Yes, she intends to do that sometimes."

Seeing there was nothing else to do here, he decided to leave. The water here had no cost, so he could go without paying anything. As he walked out the door, Zakuro called out to him, "Pai." The alien turned and looked at the maid. "Yes?"

"Tomorrow I have a party to attend to..." she started.

Pai turned back around. "That is nothing of my concern."

"I was thinking that you could accompany me."

There was a short pause before Pai spoke as he walked off. "Possibly."

"Meet me here then."

=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=!=

HOORAYYY!~

Also, for people who didn't get why I had Pai receive the fan in the first chapter, it was so that it could be used as his weapon. It's the fan that he uses in the anime.


End file.
